The invention relates to a filter structure, which can especially be installed in the motor compartment of a motor vehicle.
According to the invention the housing structure of the motor air filter and of the interior space air filter of the motor vehicle are combined in a single unit. This configuration proves to be advantageous in the installation of the unit in the motor compartment. It can be preassembled complete prior to installation. However, it is also possible to assemble the parts successively in the motor compartment.
In general, component parts are few, and the component weight is reduced by saving material. At the same time the configured housing structures can be made more rigid in spite of the saving of material, since stabilization effects occur among the housing structures, and the housing structure can advantageously be made in one piece. The housing structures of the interior space and motor air filter may, however, also be made as separate housing structures which can be assembled together. Lastly, the component group also takes up less space in the motor compartment of the vehicle, so that the structure according to the invention can find room even where installation conditions are cramped.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either individually or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.